Truth or Dare
by supersalvarul
Summary: Klaus and Caroline play Truth or Dare together


Klaus and Caroline were intertwined in Klaus's bed.

"Let's do something fun, I'm bored." Caroline playfully punched Klaus in the arm.

"You're always bored. Plus, this is what we do every Friday, love. It's routine." He swatted her arm away and turned over in the bed.

She tried to pull him back over, but he was just too strong for her.

She sighed, but then got up on top of him.

"Alright fine. I'm listening." He sighed happily and turned over so that she was laying on top of him.

"Oh goodie!" She giggled. "Hmm, we could always play a board game!"

"You hate board games." He laughed

"Oh yeah! I forgot. Well what about watching a movie. We can rent something scary!" She was now sitting up straight admiring that idea.

"Love," he sat up with her, "we're vampires. Our lives are scarier than anything in the movies."

Her face fell, but he just wrapped her into a huge bear hug.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas, Klaus." She pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We could play spin the bottle."

"But there is only two of us." Caroline looked around the room confused, checking if she missed anyone.

"Exactly." He raised his eyebrows and kissed her.

"Oh stop it! It's not a game if we do that everyday already." She picked up her pillow and smacked him with it. All of the sudden she stopped and gasped excitedly

"What?" He asked her, a confused expression crossing his face

"What about truth or dare!" She bounced on the bed.

"What are we now, five years old?" He rolled his eyes as he looked at her.

"Awwww please! Come on, it will be fun! Just one quick game, then I'm all yours." She ran her finger down his torso.

"Fine." He grumbled in defeat. How could he possibly say no to that? "But I get to ask you first."

"Perfect." She smiled, flipping back her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Truth or dare?" He asked

"Umm…." She paused

"Caroline, you knew this was coming, just pick one!" He urged, wanting to get the game over with and get to the fun part of the night.

"Fine fine, I'll pick truth." She shifted back and forth preparing herself for the question.

"When did you realize you were in love with me?" He smiled. He had been wanting to ask this question for awhile, but there was never a right opportunity for it. Maybe this game wouldn't be so bad after all.

"That's easy!" She laughed, "When you invited me to the ball, after sending me that beautiful dress. And I saw you on the dance floor when I walked into the room. That's when I knew." She was proud of her answer as she recalled that night.

"Really?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"The game is called TRUTH or dare, Klaus. I wouldn't lie." She frowned. Did he not like the answer?

"I just didn't expect that…" He trailed off.

Now she was getting worried, and a little angry. "Well why." she said defensively.

"Because well….one, you walked away from me when I said hello rolling your eyes. and two, that's the night I fell in love with you." He moved her head so that they were facing each other and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "relax, love" he said.

Caroline's shoulder relaxed immediately

"Truth or dare?" She asked him, getting excited again.

"I'll take a dare. Why not."

"A dare? Ah why would you pick a dare?" She asked him

"It's truth or dare. If you didn't want me to pick dare should have said let's play truth." He rested his head against the backboard of the bed

"Fine. Let's play truth."

"Caroline, it's too late for that. Just make up a dare." He laughed.

She sighed as she thought about what he could do.

"Fine, it's going to be stupid though. Go make up a dance." She blurted out in a fast pace. She knew the dare was stupid, but figured it would be less dumb the faster she spoke.

"You want me to dance?" He questioned her.

She put her hands up to her mouth and let out a squeal. "It would be funny" She laughed.

Klaus stood up reluctantly but went to the front of the room.

"There isn't even any music on…" He threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"I'll put some on." She laughed as she pulled the iPod out of the bedside table drawer. She played "Hit me baby one more time" by Britney Spears.

Klaus put his hands up to his head and shook it.

"You've got to be kidding me, this song?"

"It's a dare, you have to do it. Are you too scared to do it?" She inched herself to the foot of the bed and laid on her stomach. Then she propped her head up with her hands. "You're a big chicken!" She mocked him.

The music began to play and Klaus awkwardly swayed his body back and forth, two seconds in he stopped

"Am I done now?" He walked back to the bed.

"Not so fast, go back there and shake it!" She shoved him back onto his "dance floor"

He figured if he was going to get this over with he better do it fast.

He twirled like a ballerina, making thudding sounds as he went. He was the least graceful of all the ballerina's Caroline has ever seen. He even threw in some disco. He kicked his legs out in front of him and moved his hands all over the place.

"You call that dancing?" Caroline shouted over the music, that he began to sing along with.

On cue Klaus stopped and hopped back onto the bed pushing Caroline over with him.

She was laughing hysterically at his dance moves.

He pinned her down so that she was under him.

"Really Miss Forbes? You think this is funny? My turn to ask you, truth or dare." He asked, talking louder over the music and her laughter.

Caroline reached for the off button on the iPod and pushed him off.

"I'm not doing dare, no way! After what I made you do, dares are not safe for me." She was winded from laughing so much.

"So is that a truth?" He smiled, jokingly

"Yes Klaus, truth."

"Why'd you pick me? You could have anyone. Why me?" He rolled over onto his side and looked at her.

"Because you're the most amazing, caring, loving guy I've ever met." She refused to look at him when she spoke. If she was human her face would have turned all flustered and red.

He picked up his hand and stroked her face.

"Well next question!" She said, avoiding his touch.

"I love you." He said, ignoring her response.

"I love you too." She leaned down and kissed him quick. "Seriously though, next question!"


End file.
